


晚上去看烟火吗

by bester



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: 两人穿越后的日常
Relationships: Guō Jiā/Jiǎ Xǔ, 郭嘉/贾诩, 郭贾
Kudos: 2





	晚上去看烟火吗

**Author's Note:**

> 同前文《若你能感同身受》一样设定，现代paro，这篇算流水账吧，写两人的日常，早中午晚

1.  
贾诩关掉闹钟，调息几秒后解锁手机。电子屏显示着七点三十，周六。昨晚闹得有点过火，工作日的闹钟忘记调整了。他望着屏幕逐渐变暗，思索一会———偶尔睡个懒觉也好，顺势闭起眼。  
睡不着。他睁眼盯着天花板，忍受浑身的酸痛。  
郭嘉仗着休息日不需要上班，在酒吧喝到深夜才回家。贾诩接到荀攸的电话时，已是接近半夜十二点。他匆匆地套上保暖毯，拎着钥匙下楼。“真是麻烦你了，”他接过满身酒气的郭嘉，对满宠说，“特意把人送到楼下。”“举手之劳而已！今天郭嘉大人醉得厉害，于是顺手带他回来。”满宠和荀攸向他道别，回到各自家中。  
“啊，贾诩，又麻烦你了。”郭嘉趴在他肩上，趁等电梯的间隙，悄悄对他的耳朵吹气，“我想你了。”“郭嘉大人要是真心感到愧疚，那请你以后都不要喝酒，谢谢。”贾诩扶住他的身子，找钥匙开门，“离上次见面，还是四小时前的公司门口。”郭嘉的余光注意到，有人的耳朵蹭一下地红了，科科一笑，“四个小时———只要有一秒钟没看见你，我就不由自主地去想你呢。”“我想，要是你把说情话的干劲转移到工作上，主公会很高兴。”贾诩反手关上门，把他丢到沙发上便自己回了房。  
郭嘉抓住了贾诩试图关掉夜灯而伸出的手，手指钻进他的睡衣里。于是，第二天清醒后的贾诩十分受罪。

算了，还是起床吧。贾诩撑起沉重的身子，又被人拽倒。“早上好，”郭嘉从背后环抱他，脸埋进他的颈窝里，“今天是休息日，再睡一会吧。”说罢，吻上他的脸颊。“等等，我们都没刷牙。”贾诩推开他，动作牵扯着泛酸的肌肉，让他眉头一跳。  
“啊，但做的时候都不会嫌弃.....”“停，请终止这个话题。”

2.  
郭嘉听着水龙头的哗哗声，放下手机。“今天好像是轮到我洗碗。”他走到料理台前，托下巴看正在洗碗的贾诩，后者没抬头看他，继续专注手上的活儿，“没事，也快洗完了。”“加油，”他绕到贾诩背后，伸手抱住他，“给你充电。”贾诩轻笑，放慢擦拭盘子的速度。“晚上我们出去放烟花吧，小区外有不少小摊。”“晚饭吃什么，意大利面可以吗？”他听身后人不停叭叭，抱着自己左晃右晃，时不时回几句话。  
“洗完了。”贾诩说，拍拍腰上的手臂，示意他走开。“辛苦了，”郭嘉松手前亲了亲他的嘴角，“下次需要充电我也随叫随到。”“你那是不请自来。”

3.  
贾诩摘下眼镜，捏了捏眼睑。战火纷飞的年代，在战场上随时都会有军令传来，半夜被叫起去开会最正常不过，可到了这种和平时期，条律写着的休息日也会有额外的任务。劳苦命啊，他感慨道，最近新学的一个词，社畜，应该指他们这样的员工了。他为自己倒了乌龙茶，倚在桌上看文件。翻动手中的纸张，余光瞟向了身旁用手肘撑着下巴小憩的郭嘉。十分钟前，他一边转笔，改合同，一边吐槽公司的制度，转眼间就搁下工作摸鱼。贾诩帮他的杯子斟满咖啡，坐回电脑前。  
郭嘉倒下，侧压着手臂沉睡过去。阳光穿过窗外的梧桐树枝，停留在木桌上。光斑影影绰绰，躲藏郭嘉淡色的发里，使耳钉闪烁出蓝光。贾诩轻轻碰了碰他的手指，只听他唔一句，脑袋动动，没了声音。他有节奏地呼吸着，睫毛偶尔颤抖，最后归于平静。贾诩将手机调成静音，拍几张郭嘉熟睡的照片，在锁屏之际又打开录像功能，立在杯子旁边。不一会，郭嘉似乎要醒了。他拿回手机，装出认真工作的模样，查看方才拍下的东西。  
不得不承认，郭奉孝的脸确实出众，街上姑娘路过他的心情，能理解，贾诩想着，一张张删除文件，直到最后一个视频。  
视频的中途几秒，郭嘉忽然摆出几个口型，笑着眨了眨露出的一只眼，然后继续闭眼小憩。他早已醒来。贾诩的手指停下，直接关闭了相册。  
“贾诩，做坏事被我抓住了。”郭嘉慢悠悠地抬头，打了个呵欠，“对付荀攸的那套可不能用在我身上，猜到我刚才说了什么吗？”他趴在桌上，期待地望向贾诩。“此地无银三百两，别想套我话。”贾诩不理他，整理手头的资料，起身走到料理台倒茶。郭嘉喝一口咖啡，看见贾诩泡茶时，嘴巴动了动。啊，不愧是文和，他窃喜。

4.  
“烟火会将在十一点半，位于海滨公园举行。”郭嘉关掉电视，套上大衣，对房间的贾诩喊，“要不去海滨公园看烟花？”“人会很多，我们大几率挤不进去的。”贾诩戴着毛织帽走出卧室，郭嘉已经在门口等他穿鞋，“先去看看，人多我们就回家。”  
果然，人很多。不，是非常多。贾诩和郭嘉原在人群中间，现在活生生被挤到了边缘。离公园的最佳观赏位还有一段距离，经过他们的努力，终于，离目的地越来越远。“人还真的有点多呢。”身后不断有人将两人挤开，像潮水一样推离他们，郭嘉找不到贾诩了。路人从四面八方向他涌来，情侣嬉笑，小孩哭闹，还有各种嘈杂声，他不打算呼喊贾诩的名字。他勉强走到路边，找到一盏有挂装饰的路灯，等下脚步给贾诩发短信。  
天上开始飘落凉凉的东西，郭嘉抬头，下雪了。他接住一小片雪花，捏在手心。

贾诩走出人群，发现了郭嘉。“郭嘉大人，抓住我，”他伸出手臂，“趁人还没有完全挤过来，快点。”郭嘉不需要他解释，握住他的手，和他一起挤进人群。贾诩摆出一副凶狠的模样，提高了音量，“打扰，借过一下。”平日他不和善的眼神劝退不少想索取帮助的人，此时倒是帮了大忙，有的人看见他的脸便急忙忙向一旁移动，为两人辟开一小条路。  
郭嘉握紧他和贾诩交缠的手，瞥见贾诩胸前有东西在晃动。是一条铁链，有枚戒指套在中央。“贾诩，你戴戒指了。”他在贾诩耳边道， “我送给你的戒指。”贾诩别过头看他一眼，继续推开试图挤上前的路人。他未曾戴过这枚戒指，只是用项链串起，贴身戴着，不让外人看见，包括郭嘉。“不好意思，借过一下。”有人擦肩而过，用奇异的目光对他们指指点点，他不予理会，轻轻摩挲正套在郭嘉手指上的金属，穿越吵闹的人群，奔向火光不能照耀的黑暗中。

“抱歉，以后都不会发生这种事情，我保证。”郭嘉低头看路面，在雪地上留下一串串脚印。“没事，我倒也想看看烟花。”贾诩耸耸肩，晃了晃手中装满小烟花的袋子，“现在就能看到。”他们步行到花园外的空地，点燃烟花。郭嘉甩动手中一小捆仙女棒，火花照亮他的脸。“谁会想到我们视为猛兽的火焰，现在变成了一种观赏性活动。第一次看见烟花时，大家都吓一跳，手忙脚乱。”他看着贾诩，“当时贾诩你的表情，很有趣。”贾诩顺手点燃一根，星星点点火花迸开，化成灰烬。“啊哈哈，确实，那火光给人的感觉十分不愉快。”  
突然，不远处的天空传来巨响，炸出一道道绚丽色彩。有民众应声而呼，又被轰鸣声埋没。  
“据说在看烟花时许愿，会变成现实。”郭嘉牵着贾诩的手，吻住他微凉的唇。两人在黑暗中接吻，变换的火光中，他们听不见爆炸时的轰鸣，耳边是彼此的呼吸，他们看不见被焰火熏染的黑夜，眼中只有对方。  
“贾诩，你刚许愿了么。”“嗯。”“我怎么没看到？”“哈，刚刚不就在许愿吗。”


End file.
